


Ianto vs. the Karaoke Machine

by IantojJackh



Series: Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Karaoke night and Ianto takes revenge or tries to and finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto vs. the Karaoke Machine

  
**Title** : Ianto vs. the Karaoke Machine

  
**Author** : [](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/profile)[**iantojjackh**](http://iantojjackh.livejournal.com/)  


  
**Summary** : Ianto tries to turn the tables on karaoke night, but ends up having a revelation of his own.

  
**Rating** : M for sexually suggestive themes

  
**Pairing/ Characters** : Jack/Ianto and team

  
**Spoilers** : None

  
**Warnings** : None besides what is in the rating

  
**Note** : Written for [](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/profile)[**longliveianto**](http://longliveianto.livejournal.com/) bingo prompt: Karaoke and  cottoncandybingo (DW) prompt: serenading someone. This is the 5th piece of The Long Days and Nights of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones aka Immortal!Iatno 

  
**Disclaimer** : Characters don't belong to me. The song isn't mine either. They all belong to their proper creators and such.

  
  


  
**Ianto vs. the Karaoke Machine**

Ianto shot daggers with his eyes at Gwen from across the table, imagining a cartoon anvil falling from the sky and hitting her head followed by the stars that circled the victim's head. Of course, it was her idea to have a team night out to a karaoke bar and Jack was all too eager to agree it was a good idea. The rift had been quiet for days and Gwen thought everyone could use a morale boost.

Owen shared the same sentiment as Ianto and they shared a low groan as Gwen and Tosh yapped about what songs they wanted to sing.

"Smile you two. It won't hurt you," Gwen tried to lighten the mood that the two grumpy men were bringing to the party.

"Come on. Relax and have some fun." Tosh tried to draw Ianto and Owen from their irate moods. "Besides, Ianto, you look really cute out of a suit." She flinched when she the scowl on the young man's face. It had been meant as a compliment, but it served to make the Welshman's mood worse.

"I got IDed when I got here. They didn't believe that I'm twenty-seven. That's one of the reasons I like wearing suits. I don't get questioned on how old I am and now I'll look like this forever. It's not as fun as it seems." Ianto pouted. He was still getting used to the fact that he was now immortal and would hardly age over the next few thousand years. 

"Sorry, Ianto," Tosh apologized. She always thought it was good to look younger than you really were, but it might be not be so good if you didn't age. It was only a month since the weevil attack and it was obvious Ianto was still having problems adjusting. 

"Cute doesn't suit Ianto. Sexy, dashing, scrumptious are better descriptions." Jack reached over Ianto and placed two glasses scotch on the table. The captain ran his hands teasingly down Ianto's arms and slid his hands into the back pockets of the younger man's jeans, glad that he was sitting at a stool that allowed such unfettered access. 

"So says the man with his hands on my arse." Ianto said as he leaned back and looked up at his partner. "You know you are so sleeping alone tonight, right?" The look in his eye left no room for joking around.

Jack did not like those plans. "What did I do?" He leaned down to place a quick kiss on the obviously angry man's lips, hoping to kiss away some of the anger. 

"We are here for one and two you are making yourself look like a pedophile by hitting on baby-faced Twisted Tea-boy," Owen twisted his lips into a wry grin.

Ianto quickly downed the scotch that was his. "He bribed me to wear this."

Owen held up his hands and shook his head, "I don't need to hear the details. I haven't forgotten the handcuffs and riding crop you two keep in the SUV."

"What?" Gwen jumped into the conversation. "You said the handcuffs were to detain Weevils."

Ianto looked at Jack and rolled his eyes and snickered at Gwen gullibility. "They are black with satin covering."

"Seriously," Gwen rolled her eyes. "You two are something else." She wondered if any surface of the hub had not been used for their sexual exploits. Apparently, now the SUV was not safe either. 

"It's his pheromones."

"It's his voice."

Neither man took the shared responsibility of their shenanigans and squarely placed it  on the other.

As the evening progressed, Gwen and Tosh took turns sing several songs each as the men continued to drink. 

Ianto, still peeved about things, ignored the advances Jack made. When the frisky immortal's hand started to stroke his crotch, Ianto put an end to the games. "If you keep that up you will be sleeping at the hub while I sleep at my flat." He had originally planned to punish Jack by banishing him to the couch in his flat, but if he did not behave in public, the punishment was going to be more severe. 

After some minor prodding, Jack finally decided to partake in the evening festivities. Ianto groaned and buried his head into his hands at the man's song choice. 

The song choice did not surprise Ianto in the slightest and he could only think of lyrics from another song, 'You're so vain. You probably think this song is about you.' Jack insisted once that Billy Joel wrote Captain Jack about him and Ianto continued to let Jack believe it.

"That only leaves the both of you." Tosh and Gwen took turns needling Ianto and Owen into singing.

"I'd rather have a root canal than get up there and make a fool of myself," Owen crossed his arms in defiance. No amount of pleading was going to get the medic on stage.  

"Fine!" Ianto sighed with heavy exasperation. "If it will stop your incessant whining I'll do it." He turned away from Gwen and Tosh to hide the evil smirk that started to blossom. Ianto never was forced into anything he did not want to do. So he had a plan to make sure an evening like this would never happen again (or make sure he wasn't involved) and if he angered Jack and Gwen in the process, it would be an added bonus.

Ianto walked toward the makeshift stage, ruffling up his hair in an attempt to look more appealing and perhaps a bit younger. He leaned over and whispered something to the person running the karaoke machine and the selection began to play.   


  
Ianto turned back to where the team was and gave them a sly smile.

"He's up to something," Owen wondered what was going on in the mysterious mind of Ianto. Whatever it was, it was not good.

Jack agreed with Owen, wondering what his wily lover had in store for the performance he was about to put on. The captain knew he was going to end up angry, jealous or seriously turned on. Though, he suspected it would probably be some combination of all three. 

_I made it through the wilderness_  


_Somehow I made it through_

_Didn't know how lost I was_

  
_Until I found you_

Ianto sang the first verse as if he was shy, nervous and innocent. Everything he was far from. No one, not even Jack, knew he could sing. Ianto would never put himself in the position to make a total fool of himself like most that attempted to sing tonight. He slightly swayed to the music, playing up his youthful looks.

_I was beat incomplete_

_I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

_But you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

  
_Shiny and new_

Ianto's attention was directed solely at Jack. Until this moment he did not realize how perfectly the words fit them. It was such an accurate description of their early relationship. After Lisa, Ianto had been at the lowest point of his life and the one person he betrayed the most, helped him through the darkest days and from there grew the greatest love he would ever experience. A love now sealed for eternity. 'Tame the fluffy thoughts.'  Ianto told himself. Warm fuzzy thoughts were not going to get the job done. 

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

  
_When your heart beats Next to mine_

This was the time to let the games begin. Ianto unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Soon followed by the second and hands fondled the newly exposed skin. His hips trusted to the beat of the music. For this part he did not seek out Jack's eyes, fearing he would not be able to hold a straight face.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy_

_My fear is fading fast_

_Been saving it all for you_

  
_'Cause only love can last_

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

_Oh your love thawed out_

_Yeah, your love thawed out_

  
_What was scared and cold_

Over the next two verses, Ianto regretted his song choice. He had picked the song, thinking he could rile his lover up with with the chorus, but he never thought how true the verses were to his own life.

Ianto's eyes momentarily locked with Jack, causing his breath to get caught in the back of his throat. The pure unadulterated love caused the surrounding air to become almost electrified. He needed to look away before he ran off stage and snogged the love of his life senseless. 

_Like a virgin_

_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_With your heartbeat_

  
_Next to mine_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

Ianto tore his gaze reluctantly from the almost magnetic man and closed his eyes so he would not be tempted to look.  A few more buttons was undone from his shirt, revealing a slightly hairy but well toned chest. Now his hips swayed to the music as one hand slowly moved though his hair and the other cupped his manhood. Ianto knew this was not him. This was all an act. He and Jack have role played before and this was no different.   


  
_'Just tilt your head back and imaged Jack's mouth on your body and moan.'_ And what a delicious and salacious moan it was.

_You're so fine and you're mine_

_I'll be yours 'till the end of time_

_'Cause you made me feel_

_Yeah, you made me feel_

  
_I've nothing to hide_   


To the end of time. Ianto doubted anyone really meant literally to the end of time when they wrote that line. There is always something to hide. No one tells someone everything about them. Everyone has secrets.

_Like a virgin_  


_Touched for the very first time_

_Like a virgin_

_With your heartbeat_

  
_Next to mine_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh_

_Like a virgin_

_Feels so good inside_

  
_When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

  
_'Feels good inside. Yes, just imagine Jack inside of you._ ' Ianto thought to himself. His movements mirrored Ianto's thoughts. The way their bodies moved in perfect synchronization. Molded together, matching thrust for thrust. Moving faster and faster until the powerful release rocked his body, crying out in ecstasy with energy completely spend.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

  
_Ooh, baby_

Ianto made sure the last lines were moaned out as pornographically as possible, with his head tilted back and his eyes closed as his hands ran sensually down the front of his shirt and slipped into where Ianto had unbuttoned it, making it appear his hand slipped into the front of his jeans. His hips rolled in the most suggestive way, giving the front row quite a show.

After the song was finished, the small crowd at the bar burst into applause. Ianto looked over to where the rest of the team was and the look on Jack's face said that he had accomplished what he had hoped to. Owen just shook his head as he laughed and the girls had their mouths opened open shock.

Ianto made his way back to the table, careful to hide how turned on he was. He ignored several men and woman that tried to get his attention. Ianto did not stop until he reached his destination.  

Jack was a jumble of emotions. The foremost, he wondered what that whole performance was about. It was very un-Ianto like. At least the way he acted in public. Then there was the jealousy. Jack saw the way the people took to Ianto, getting ready to pounce if he let them. 

The jealousy bought up the inklings of insecurity. Sure, Ianto was young and very attractive and he would remain very young and attractive forever. Jack did not need reassurance about his looks, but he had to wonder if one day Ianto would tire of him and seek someone younger. 

Those negative thoughts vanished the moment he felt the telltale bump pressed into his back and those beautiful Welsh vowels suggest with great want and need, the one thing he could never say no to.

"Take me home, Jack."


End file.
